Throughout history, there has been discussion and focus on the human male sex organ. Generally, having a large penis is seen as more masculine and manly than having a small penis. Well-endowed male pornography stars are looked at by many with admiration and envy due to the size of their penis.
In recent times, society has shown a strong resurgence in interest regarding matters pertaining to the penis. Viagra® (Viagra is a registered trademark of the Pfizer Corporation and refers to a compound for treating erectile dysfunction) has enjoyed tremendous success since its recent entry into the marketplace. Once marketed solely to older men having trouble achieving and maintaining an erection, Viagra® is now being marketed to and bought by younger men looking to enhance their sex lives. Moreover, just as a woman can undergo surgery for breast augmentation, so can a man undergo surgery to increase the size of his penis. The Internet is brimming with ads that market or sell products which claim to increase penis size.
With all the recent attention shown to increasing penis size, there is a remarkable lack of convenient and accurate methods for measuring the penis. Most men merely take a ruler and measure the size of their penis in inches. However, to adequately describe the size of a penis the length alone is not enough. Nor is it enough to know the diameter at an arbitrary point. The penis is not shaped like a true cylinder, but rather it has a more complicated shape. Therefore, a method for measuring the size of a penis needs to account for the unusual shape and size of the human penis.
What is needed is a better device for measuring the size of the penis.